Contemporary aircraft engine and nacelle structures typically include a fixed geometry fan exhaust nozzle formed by the outer cowl structure and the inner fixed engine cowl. The geometry of the exhaust nozzle is often a compromise between providing a satisfactory flow path for engine performance during several phases of flight, including the cruise, take-off, and landing phases. In order to achieve better engine performance across the different flight phases, a wide variety of solutions for exhaust nozzle geometry have been investigated; however, proposed solutions to the problem have proven to be complex and costly.